Seven Deadly Sins
by Strawb3rry-Fields
Summary: A series of ficlets about Blair and Chuck trying to carry out a relationship. TV. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Lust

Name: Lust

Rated: T

Length: 348 Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Blair and Chuck sat next to each other at the Waldorf dinner table, pretending to listen to the boring conversations of their parents while really rolling their eyes with Serena and Eric, who were seated across the table.

"Blair, dear, are your plans for college still directed at Yale?" Lily asked her.

Chuck slipped his hand under the table and slid it up between her knees. She couldn't help but slightly part her thighs.

"Definitely. I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl," she answered sweetly. Chuck slowly slipped his index finger under her La Perla panties and started stroking. She kicked him, but he sent her his usual smirk and continued.

"Well, Chuck has finally started getting his act together too. Your daughter's really whipping him into shape," Bart pointed out to Eleanor. "I caught him starting his Yale application last night."

Blair turned and looked at Chuck in surprise. His finger froze as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"That's cute," laughed Eric, kicking his new stepbrother under the table.

"Shut up," Chuck responded in a mumble.

"Excuse us for just one moment," Blair announced, giving Chuck time to remove his hand from her crotch before yanking back her chair and tugging on Chuck's sleeve.

They had barely made it upstairs into Blair's room before she turned on him, angrily. "God, you perv. Did you have to finger me under the table? In front of our _parents_?"

"Admit it. You like the rush," he replied with a grin, ignoring her pissed off tone and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed and pulled his face close to hers, until their breaths mingled. "Are you really thinking about going to Yale?"

He responded with a deep kiss, hungrily running his tongue across her teeth. He picked her up and carried her to his bed, setting her down gentily and tugging down her skirt. A moan escaped from deep down in her throat, and he caught it in his mouth.

They never made it back to the table for dessert.


	2. Pride

Name: Pride

Rated: T

Length: 690 words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Oh, yuck," Serena announced, backing out of Chuck's suite quickly. "I just stopped by to tell you Mom and Bart want you at dinner tonight. And they said Blair could come."

"Why the 'yuck'? We're not doing anything," Blair announced with an eye roll. She was simply laying on Chuck's bed, with his frame spooning behind her. One of his hands played with her chestnut colored ringlets, while the other one was entangled with hers.

"Anything but _cuddling,_" Serena announced from outside the door.

"Chuck Bass does not cuddle," Chuck yelled indignantly.

"Oh contraire, brother dearest. I'll see you at dinner." They listened to Serena flounce off, and Blair smirked.

"We are too cuddling."

"I'm appreciating your fine features, Waldorf. I don't cuddle. It's right up there on the list with pillow talk."

"What do you call it when you list off your favorite parts about me after we have sex?"

"That's different. That's me being nice," Chuck announced huffily. "Which doesn't happen often, so don't push it."

"Admit it. You buy me gifts for no reason, too."

"I do not."

"You had your gay butler pick out those shoes for me last week!" Blair turned to face him and pressed their foreheads together.

"I was in a giving mood. Besides, he needs to feel like he's being useful."

"You cuddle me."

"I do not."

"You give me compliments a lot."

"I do _not_."

"You _loooove_ me," Blair replied in a sing songy voice, wrapping her arms around him.

"_I do not_."

It was a knee-jerk response, only because his last few had been that phrase. He froze up immediately, realizing what he had just said. Blair's face fell, for only a fleeting moment. Then she regained her composure, stood and yanked on her Sigerson Morrison flats, and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Blair. Come on, you know I didn't mean that. You know how I feel about you."

She left the suite, slamming the door behind her. He yelled after her, but she refused to turn around.

He grabbed his iPhone and called her. After four tries, she finally answered.

"What."

"We have pillow talk, okay? We do. And I like to buy you pointless stuff. I'll even cuddle with you, if you come back. Fuck it. I love cuddling. I love you, okay? You know that."

Blair sighed. "I don't believe you. Everyone says what they truly mean right away."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. You're making that up. Just come back. Please? You won't be disappointed," he added in a devilish tone.

"I've got stuff to do at home."

Chuck groaned, rubbing at his temples. "Come to dinner tonight. You heard Serena, you're invited. 7 PM sharp, as always. The van der Bass residence."

Her phone disconnected, and he sighed. God damnit. Did Blair always have to be so fucking difficult?

That night, she arrived at dinner, looking very Jackie O. She sat next to him with a fake smile on her face, and when he tried to hold her hand under the table, she batted it away.

"So, I told Alicia that it's her turn to do the invitations, and she -"

"I'm sorry, Lily," Chuck interrupted suddenly. "But I have something incredibly important to say."

Bart glared at his son. "And what, pray tell, is so important you would interrupt your new mother?"

Chuck sighed, knowing when he was defeated. "I'm in love with Blair Waldorf."

The entire table gave him a confused look- except for Serena, who was hiding giggles behind her hand.

"I'm in _love_ with Blair Waldorf. And tonight, we're going to cuddle."

Bart cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Lily averted her eyes. Eric and Serena were about an inch away from dying of laughter, and Blair, looking pleased and accomplished, grazed his ankle under the table with her own, and scooped up his hand in hers.

"So, as I was saying, I told Alicia…"

* * *

_AN: Thank you guys so much for the AWESOME reviews_! _You guys are amazing. Enjoy this chapter. I think I've finally found a type of writing that's as short as my attention span, haha._


	3. Envy

Name: Envy

Rated: K+

Length: 612 Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Blair should have stopped after her third Ketal One vodka, but after seeing Nate waltz in with that blonde piece of ass on his arm- none other than little J- she couldn't help but have another. And another. Serena and Chuck took turns hiding the alcohol at Kati's party from her, but when a Waldorf got determined, there was no way in hell she would give up.

"Hi, Blair," Nate said with a small smile, coming up to her. Jenny had flounced off to the bathroom.

"Hi, asshole," she tried to say, although it really came out much more like _Hi, shalshol_. Either way, Nate got that it was an insult, and he carefully eyed Chuck.

"I think she's had a little too much to drink."

"What can you do?" asked Chuck with an eyeroll and a grin. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We haven't smoked one in a while."

"I'm all over that, man. Call me up." Nate gave a nod to Blair before walking off, and Blair tried to send him the finger.

Chuck sighed, wrapped his arm around Blair's tiny figure, and tried to lead her out of the party.

"I don't _want_ to go," she announced, tearing up.

"I know," he said monotonously. "But the sight of Jenny with Nathanial is going to make you act like an idiot."

He pulled her into the limo and she sat right next to him, as always, her head rested onto the hollow of his shoulder. He couldn't help it- it perturbed him that that would make Blair so mad. She had _him_ now. Nate had treated her like garbage. Not that he should really be talking, but…

"Chuck," Blair slurred out, closing her eyes and grabbing his hand. "Do you think that Nate misses me?"

Chuck looked out the tinted window. "Nathanial treated you like a piece of eye candy and nothing more. He cared merely about appearances." He felt bad talking about his best friend since pre-K, but it wasn't like he wanted to have this discussion with Blair.

"Nate had really pretty eyes."

"Ouch. Are you calling my eyes inferior?"

"He always called me beautiful."

"_I_ think you're beautiful." Chuck scooted away slightly. He was so fucking sick of this. So he wasn't Nate Archibald- so what? Why should he have to chase after him, constantly trying to be him? Be good enough for high-maintenance Blair?

"Chuck," she whispered, scooting back close to him again, "you didn't answer my question."

Chuck caught her eyes and noticed, for the first time, how they were even prettier when all of her eye liner had been smeared away.

"I think any guy in their right mind would be insane for not missing you."

She returned her head to his shoulder, cocked her mouth upwards, and whispered into his ear.

"Fuck Nate. I love you so much it hurts."

Chuck grinned, turned to her, and pulled her on his lap.

"Let's find a way to release that pain, shall we?"

He wasn't normally one to take advantage of his drunk girlfriend, but opportunity was knocking. And, okay, maybe he _was_ normally one to take advantage of his drunk girlfriend. Besides, they had practically perfected the art of limo sex.

But that didn't stop him from now placing a protective arm around Blair every time Nate got near.

* * *

_Those great reviews are inspiring me to write faster, haha! You guys are so nice! Next chapter will be gluttony. Coming soon!_


	4. Gluttony

Name: Gluttony

Rated: K+

Length: 440 words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Blair's heart fell to her feet as soon as she heard the news- sorry, her father couldn't make it to her high school graduation. He wanted to terribly, but he had so much work to do, and simply couldn't just jet off to America. He sent her a new Mac Book Air for Yale, wished her luck over the phone, and told her he loved her very, very, very, very, very, very, very much.

She hadn't meant to dig into the leftover lasagna from last night, but she ended up finishing it. As well as the entire bowl of mashed potatoes that were to be served tonight. And the entire plate of cookies Dorota had just baked.

She was on her knees, finger down her throat, when Chuck knocked on the door.

"Blair? Dorota said you were in there. I brought you something." He was always bringing her things. He loved buying her presents almost as much as he loved having sex with her.

"I'll be right out," she coughed. But more vomit came up and into the toilet she hurled.

"Are you okay? Blair? I'm coming in." Damn the broken lock on the bathroom door. In came Chuck, his hands holding a bag from Barney's. He stood there, eyes slightly raised, as she guiltily flushed the toilet.

He sat down slowly and slid his arm around her.

"I have barf breath," she murmered, scooting away.

"You should really stop that, you know. It's not good for you."

"I'm not bulimic anymore. God. I just have…stress induced regurgitation issues."

"Well next time, instead of vomiting, call me up. Put me inside you instead of a bunch of food. You don't have to gag me out."

"A sexual innuendo?_ Now?_" she couldn't help but laughing. And soon they were both laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed, and folded into his arms. It wasn't until her face was burrowed in the hollow of his shoulder and his hand was stroking her hair, that she tearfully told him about her father missing her graduation. He kissed her on her cheeks, on her wrists, behind her ears.

The night of graduation, when Serena announced that she would be gone for the entire summer, off on vacation in the South of France, far from Blair- she called Chuck. He came over, wrapped her in his arms, and whispered, with his devilish grin, "Isn't this better?"

* * *

_I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I hope I did it justice. Thanks again for all the fantastic reviews, you guys make my world go round. Another update as soon as I have time- school just started..._


	5. Sloth

Name: Sloth

Rated: T

Length: 220 words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I should probably go and start my Lit paper," Blair commented, playing with Chuck's fingers.

"I should probably go to my Physics class," Chuck added.

"I should call Serena. I haven't talked to her in ages."

"I should call Nate, too."

"And," Blair added, rolling over so that their foreheads touched, "we both need to bathe."

Chuck cracked up and buried his head in her hair. "I don't want to get up."

"We can't live off sex and pizza. I'll gain the freshman fifteen."

"How many times have you thrown up since we've gotten to Yale?" Chuck asked, dead serious, his eyes locking hers.

"None." She smiled. "Pinky promise."

"That's my girl," he whispered into her ear before softly kissing her face.

"Chuck," she moaned, half with pleasure and half with annoyance. "We need to get up."

"Why?"

"Lit paper. Nate. Freshman fif…stop that," she moaned again as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Are you sure," he whispered into her ear as his hands explored inbetween her legs, "you want to get up?"

"One more minute," she whispered back, sliding her arms around his shoulders.

"I can be quick, but I ain't that quick."

* * *

_So glad you liked the last one!! CHECK OUT THE NEW SEASON 2 CLIPS OF BLAIR/CHUCK AT . I ALMOST STARTED CRYING. Thanks Isabelle for reminding me to put a spoiler tag and sorry if anyone saw what they didn't want to see!!_

SPOILER BELOW!

* * *

"_I'm scared. Scared that if we spend the whole summer together, just you and me, you'll see."_

_"See what?"_

_"Me."_

_Yes, that's actually part of it! Eeeek!_


	6. Wrath

Name: Wrath

Rated: T

Length: 839 words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Fuck you, Basshole."

"Blair, I-"

"Was trying to get in that tacky little redhead's pants? Why yes, yes you were."

"Blair. We were having a conversation," he seethed in a hushed tone. "She used to date my cousin." They were huddled in the corner at Serena's birthday party. They'd planned to make their best friend's 24th birthday a fun night, but Chuck was hitting on random skanks. Blair crossed her arms angrily and glared at him.

"I've got a best friend to greet," Blair spat out, and she turned on her heel and stormed off. Chuck sighed and sat in the nearest chair, taking a huge gulp of his gin. This was going to be a long night.

All of a sudden, Blair squealed with delight, throwing her arms around…shit, was that _Carter? _Was Blair seriously hitting on Carter _Baizen_? She knew he hated that guy, ever since he had tried to scam his best friend since pre-k out of 10 grand. What was he even doing here?

Blair let her hand linger on Carter's shoulder, pretending to listen as he talked about life at Harvard and how hot she looked tonight. She shot Chuck a quick glance, one that clearly read, _See? I can get other people, too_.

Chuck glanced up and saw none other than little Jenny Humphrey standing a few feet away from him, looking nervous. Memories of the Kiss on the Lips party flooded back to him. Okay, so he wasn't that stupid anymore- but if Blair was going to hit on the person he hated most in the world, why not throw it back in her face by doing the same thing?

"Well, well. Jenny Humphrey. How's Yale treating you? I went there myself, you know." He mustered up a sweet smile, reached out, and gently touched her wrist. He saw Blair glaring at him and regretted it instantly- Blair's revenge was always the worst.

"It's. Um, it's…fine." Jenny looked ten times more uncomfortable than before, and Blair slowly walked over to him, casually swinging her hips. She leaned down as Jenny watched her, and seductively whispered in Chuck's ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Damn. Her revenge really was worse. He winced in pain, it would be hours before he could peel off Blair's skirt and make love to her, maybe even longer if she was still ticked about his Jenny trick.

"Excuse me," he said smoothly to Jenny, as he grabbed Blair's wrist and yanked her into the bathroom.

"What the hell? You go from a whorebag ginger to _little J_? Are you _trying_ to get me to break up with you?"

"You started the whole hitting-on-enemies-game, thank you very much! Carter Baizen is below scum."

"So is _Jenny_. God. I can't stand you sometimes."

"The feeling's mutual!"

"I'm sick of you always hitting on other girls."

"I'm sick of your little mind games, Miss Not-wearing-any-underwear!"

"I'm sick of you being a player."

"_I'm_ sick of you getting mad at me when another female walks into the freaking room!"

"Well, I'm sick of you in general."

"And I'm sick of you."

They sat there in stony silence, glaring at each other, until Chuck whips something out of his pocket.

"Here. I was going to fucking give this to you at dinner tonight, but you probably don't even _want_ it, if you're so sick of me." He shoved a small velvet box into her hands, in the trademark baby blue color of her favorite store. She popped it open and there was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life.

She glared up at him. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Maybe it is."

She glanced down at the ring, back up at him, and shut the box with a snap. "Fine."

They were halfway home in the limo when Blair suddenly rolled up the window between the backseat and the driver. She climbed on top of him and pressed their foreheads together.

"So we're getting married, then."

Chuck grinned at Blair. _His_ Blair. From the time he had grabbed her butt in kindergarten to the time they had had sex in the limo to the time in the Hamptons when he had nearly broken down in tears, begging her to take him back, she was his. She might have thought she belonged to Nate. He might have thought he didn't belong to anybody. But they were wrong. She was his- she always had been, and she always would be.

"If you want to spend the rest of your life with me, Waldorf, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She kissed him, and he returned the favor, already pulling at her dress.

"I'm not sick of you, Mother Chucker."

"Good. Cause we got a whole life ahead of us."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Your reviews ROCK MY WORLD! The next part is going to be long, so get ready. By the way, if you want to let me know your favorite chapter, that'd be cool. Just wondering :-)_


	7. Greed

Name- Greed

Length- 2,200 Words

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_I warned you all it would be long. I updated this story like rapid fire, because good reviews always inspire me to crank more out, and this chapter was calling to me. Thank you so much for your incredibly kind and supportive reviews. Pleas enjoy this final chapter, and look for more GG fanfics from me soon. Blair and Chuck forever!_

* * *

**"We are all sinners, through and through."**

Jenny Humphrey, like most people, hated being in situations that made her uncomfortable. So being at the wedding of Blair Waldorf, who had hated her guts since high school, and Chuck Bass, who had practically _raped_ her in high school, was not her choice place to be on such a beautiful day. But Eleanor had invited her, and she needed to suck up. That promotion at Waldorf Designs was in grabbing distance. She could taste it on her tongue. If sitting through the wedding of two of the people she hated most in the world meant snatching it, then that's what she would do. Besides- it was a lovely fall wedding, the food was great, the event was probably going to be featured in Vogue, and she _was_ wearing a fabulously beautiful Eleanor Waldorf dress. Plus, Dan was there with Serena.

Suddenly, someone was sitting next to her. Her former boyfriend, Nate Archibald, looked every inch _delicious_ in his squeaky clean Armani tux. God, what was it about Nate that made her so weak at the knees?

"Jenny?" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's sort of been a problem with the dress. Is there anyway you could…"

"Oh! Sure!" She hopped up anxiously and followed him to the Garden's visitor center.

"Shit! Oh, _Fuck_!" Jenny bit her lip. Blair always frightened her, but Blair in a bad mood was even worse.

Inside, she was hopping around, trying to get a good view at the back of her dress, which had a major tear in it.

"Shit," she swore, louder than before. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Jenny looked up at Nate, who was biting his lip and looking worried. His gorgeous chocolate locks were ruffled, and his glittering green eyes were sparkling. God, he was gorgeous. She remembered back when they used to date, when they had done it in his townhouse…and her loft…and-

"Jenny!" Blair barked. "Stop looking at Nate like he's a fucking piece of _meat_ and help me!"

Suddenly inspired, she yanked the ocher ribbon out of her hair. The wedding was done in fall colors, it would fit with the scheme. She wove it through the tear, which not only fixed the problem but added a lovely detail.

Blair looked surprised when she saw how well it had turned out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, little J."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but smiled. The childhood nickname thing was a little annoying, but it was Blair's day. If anyone got to be a bitch, it was the bride.

"No problem, Queen B."

She walked back out to take her seat, but couldn't help softly inhaling the scent of Nate's cologne once more. She grinned, lust for Nate filling her from her nose to her toes.

* * *

Bart Bass calmly smiled at the front of the church. His son had never looked so…_old_. He was smiling softly at something in the distance as right behind him, Nate whispered something in his ear.

Bart could still remember when Chuck's mother had died. After that, he hadn't been the same. It had been about the drugs, the sex. Nate was the one thing that had held him up right, reminded him that some things were worth caring about.

Nate, and now Blair.

Memories flashed through his head, slowly. Chuck being sent home from kindergarten, for having grabbed a certain raven-haired beauty's behind. Chuck being caught with cocaine, in only seventh grade. Chuck causing a ruckus at the newly formed van der Bass household, tormenting his new sister.

But he looked so different now. He was a man. Bart had been the same way, before Misty. But she had snapped him into reality, showed him that feelings can really matter, can really mean something.

He slipped his hand into Lilly's and whispered, softly, "He's all grown up, isn't he?"

"He sure is," a voice whispered back, but he jumped in surprise to hear that it wasn't Lily's, but Misty's. He turned next to him, and there sat Lilly, looking beautiful in Vera Wang.

"What is it, honey?" She asked, a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said softly, holding Chuck's mother's voice in his ear. He had never been this proud in his entire life, staring at his son. "There's nothing wrong at all."

* * *

Nate Archibald had always assumed that when it came to Blair Waldorf's wedding, he would be the groom. But here he stood, straightening his bowtie, placed behind his best friend in the entire world, ready to watch her marry someone else.

Blair was special. That was undeniable. She was unpredictable, her personality made sparks fly. She was blazing with intensity, which came off as mysterious or moody (or more often, bitchy) to people who didn't know her well- basically, everyone except her three best friends. She was strong willed, so much so that nothing could keep her down. And she always demanded the best- the best clothes, the best education, the best…

…husband.

It did hurt him, just a tinge, knowing that he wasn't good enough for Blair. But it wasn't exactly Blair, that made Nate envy Chuck. It was that he had found that perfect person, his soul mate, his heart's other half. Nate wanted that so much it hurt, but finding it was a whole nother story.

"Congratulations, man." Nate whispered into Chuck's ear. "You deserve this. And I love you, okay? You can call me a pussy later."

Chuck grinned, and whispered back, "I plan to." He shifted slightly. "But, you know, same here."

All of a sudden, Blair appeared at the head of the aisle. The music was playing, people were standing.

And god, she looked beautiful.

It was hard, being envious of the only brother you'd ever known.

* * *

"Any bets on when their first huge blowout fight will be?" Serena asked cheerfully. Eric laughed. He was seated with his sister, Dan, Jenny, Nate, two nice workers from Waldorf Designs that Jenny was pals with, and his boyfriend, Christian. Blair and Chuck were just walking around greeting people, not even bothering to sit and eat their own food. Thankfully, Bart and Lilly were a few tables away- Bart always gave Christian disapproving looks.

"I'm gonna go with…tonight." He saw Bart looking over at them and distracted himself by forcing more chicken down his throat.

Dan chuckled. "Hey, now. Shouldn't you be acting nice towards your best friend on her wedding day? You were the maid of honor, after all."

"Blair knows who she is," Eric said, wolfing down more potatoes. "I'm sure they're not planning on a blissful, easy marriage. They're both pretty…strong-willed."

"True," Jenny added. "It'll be a rocky road. But, as much as I hate to admit it, they definitely look like they're in love."

Blair and Chuck were suddenly at their table. Serena screamed with delight and threw herself at Blair, both of them squealing as if they were 13 again. Chuck pulled Nate out of his chair and hugged him tightly, then doing the same to Eric.

"I'm glad you're here, bro." He rumpled up his hair and winked. "Is this him?"

"Shut up," he said embarrassedly.

Christian laughed. "Hi. I'm Christian."

Chuck smiled charmingly. "The pleasure's all mine. You treating my baby brother well?"

"Of course," laughed Christian, even though Eric was turning eight shades of red and busying himself with food again.

God, he noticed as Christian sat back down. He was like, at _least_ 3 sizes bigger than Chris. Did he think he was fat? Was he?

He pushed away his plate in disgust. He should probably stop being such a pig, really. Gluttony was never hot.

* * *

Serena sighed lazily and watched all of the dancers out on the floor. Blair was dancing with her father, glowing just like a bride should. Dan was escorting Jenny around, looking like a pro.

"Care to dance, sis?" Chuck slid up, smooth as ever, looking, as much as she hated to admit it, devastatingly handsome in his tux.

"I'm good," she said with a slight yawn. "I'm exhausted. And what do I always say about calling me sis?"

"Do I ever listen?" Chuck leaned back on the table where Serena was sitting and watched Blair scoot around the floor. She really did look like a Queen. "Besides, it's my wedding day."

"True." Serena smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can muster up enough energy to dance."

"This from the infamous van der Woodsen?"

"The infamous van der Woodsen has grown up quite a bit. And so, might I point out, has the infamous Chuck Bass."

Chuck grinned. "This is true."

"I mean, you're pretty far from the days where you would forbid Blair to speak to Nate."

"It made me sick to my stomach," Chuck defended himself. "I was a crazed boy in love, all right?"

"And those times where you told Nate you thought Blair was dating Carter, just so he'd punch him in the face. And when you totally blew her off and skipped going to Tuscany with her. And when you-"

"All right, _sis_, I got it." But Chuck didn't even look annoyed, merely entertained. "I have enough stories about you to last the _next_ 24 years. So don't even get me started."

Serena laughed. "You know Chuck? You're a perverted freak, but my best friend's in love with you, and you've charmed my brother into liking you. So I must say, I've grown to love you."

"You've always loved me, and you know it. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club looks out for it's own."

Serena smiled again, looking up at her stepbrother. He really had grown up. "This is true, Bass."

"Now, I've got a bride to dance with. But don't fall asleep, you Sloth. I've got a speech coming up."

* * *

Blair Waldorf grinned as Chuck danced her around the floor.

"You've got moves, Mr. Bass."

"Course I do, Ms. Waldorf-Bass."

"You know, though," Blair said, "the fish was a bit cold tonight. We should really inform the caterers-"

"Blair, it's our wedding day. You're seriously thinking about the fish?"

"I'm just saying. We paid good money and I don't want to see it go to waste. Some of us are responsible with our money."

"Oh, yes, we are. How much did those 1,500 dollar shoes cost again? Oh my, look at that. I just answered my own question."

"These are for my _wedding_ day!"

Blair and Chuck shot each other ice stares, but it was Blair that broke first, a blissful smile reaching across her face. Chuck followed suit instantly.

"What are you so happy about," Chuck asked happily, as he touched his nose to hers.

"I get to spend the rest of my life arguing about money with you," she whispered softly.

He kissed her, tenderly and gently, as peaceful and calm as the garden where they'd been wed. He had been used to the wrath of Blair Waldorf for a long, long time.

* * *

Normally at weddings, speeches were the job of the maid of honor and best man. But an extremely apologetic Nate was not much of a speech giver, and everyone still talked about Chuck's amazing speech at the van der Woodsen/Bass nuptials. So tonight it was the groom who gave the speech, after Serena had said her peace. Nate gave Chuck's shoulder a squeeze as he stood and gently clipped his spoon on his wine glass.

"I have a confession to make, ladies and gentleman," Chuck began. "I am a very, very greedy man. I like the best of everything. The best food, the best cars, the best clothes." Nate grinned, realizing just how alike Chuck and Blair were. "My impeccably picky taste may drive some mad, but it works in my favor sometimes. Blair Waldorf is the very best. The crème de la crème." He smiled at his beautiful new bride, sitting next to him, gazing up at him as if he had just handed her the moon.

"But when I first began to chase after her, I had no idea how deeply I would fall in love with her. Even when Blair and I were little, and then in our teenage years, we were flip sides of the same coin. We loved to scheme together, and stir up trouble. Not much has changed." The guests tittered, and Chuck connected eyes with Blair once more. Sparks flew into him, adoration for her pulsed through his veins. He was in love with her, plain and simple, but adventurous and exciting at the same time. God, how he loved her.

"Today, I stand before you, greedier than I have ever been. Because I want this woman, every inch of her, all to myself, for the rest of my life."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
